Conventional electronic device manufacturing systems may include multiple process chambers and load lock chambers. Such chambers may be included in cluster tools, for example, where substrates may be transported between the respective process chambers and load lock chambers. These systems may employ a robot apparatus to move the substrates between the various chambers, and may reside in the transfer chamber. During such movements, a substrate may be supported on an end effector (sometimes referred to as a “blade”) that is coupled to a wrist member. Efficient and precise transport of substrates between the various system chambers may be desired for system throughput, thereby possibly lowering overall operating costs. In some embodiments, the ability to independently articulate (e.g., yaw) the end effector is desired, such that offset, non-radial, chambers may be accessed, for example.
Accordingly, robot apparatus, assemblies and methods having yaw capability for efficient and precise movement of the substrates are desired.